No name
by CryingRain22
Summary: I don't have a summary for this one I suck at them anyway but Jet LinkXOc


_**C.R: HIIIII everyone I'm CryingRain22 but you can just call me Rain! Today this will be my first time posting here I've done more story on my DeviantArt page Please if you can go, visit! **___

_**But back to what I was talking about Please be nice1**_

_**Paring: Jet LinkXOc (Me)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING only my OC, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Cyborg 009.**_

_**Summary: ….I don't think there is a summary about this plus I suck at them so whatever I guess. But its based on a comic my friend drew **_

_**Warning: its M rated and there's cussing to**_

_**Jet: I have a bad feeling about this Rain**_

_**Sami: Shhhhhh! Let her write her story I wanna read it!**_

_**Oh and flames will be used to make yummy s'mores! So deal with it!**_

_**Enjoy **___

I stood outside mine and Jet's room; the idiot went on a mission with the other 00 Cyborgs even when I told him not too. I run my fingers threw my boy short blue hair, sighing, I grabbed the door handle and slowly opened it.

I looked at him, he had no shirt on and his bottom lip was busted.

"I told you not to go." Closing the door, I walked up to him, "But do you ever listen? No."

"I don't want to hear this from you." he snapped, lifting his head to face me I took his white shirt off the floor and wiped the blood from his lips saying, "Don't take that tone of voice with me Jet Link, I don't care what you want to hear." I looked at him sadly, "I was worried when I couldn't find you." I looked down as he stood up, then wrapping his arms around me and I did the same burying my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry; you shouldn't have to worry about me."

"I'd worry anyways."

He pulled my head up by my chin and kissed me.

Then I felt a hand shirt and his mouth on my neck, my cheeks were burning red, I moaned, he pulled my shirt off and pulled away from my neck then attacked my lips again.

Jet put one hand under my thighs and the other on my lower back, pulling me up he laid me on our bed. Stabling me, he reached over and pulled off my glasses, Great now things are blurry but it didn't mean I couldn't see his hair casting a shadow over his eyes still glowing green and a strange smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked leaning upwards on my elbows,

Smile still in place he said, "Because we're about to have some fun." he leaned down and pulled me into another kiss, I closed my eyes kissing back, stopping when I felt his tongue enter my mouth doesn't matter how many times we've French kissed it still feels a little weird. His hand reached behind me to unclasp my bra at the same time stopping our making out and biting my neck. I flinched as he bit too hard, still I couldn't help but shiver and groan

'Sh**! Move faster!' Jet must be a f***ing mind reader because that's when I heard the sound of my jeans zipper being pulled down. He pulled them off, my face was heating up more, we pulled apart from our kiss a sting of spit connecting our mouths; he pulled my bra all the way off kissing me again.

"Put my glasses back." I said, I reaching for them but he grabbed my wrist and turned my head around so we were facing again smiling he said, "You won't need them for what's coming next." My face turned a darker shade of red; I knew what was coming next.

(A/n: Has a wise person once said Imma give them some privacy -/-)

I woke up to the damn sun in my face, groaning I got off our bed and pulled one of Jets big shirts on, I saw a blob of blurry red, I reached for my glasses and put them on, I saw Jet's Cyborg uniform hanging from his desk chair. I picked it up, sitting on the bed my first thought was to f***ing burn the thing! But I stopped hugging it to my chest I started thinking what would happen if he never come back from a mission, the tears started falling from my eyes. I gasped when I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders the other went to my stomach, rubbing circles in it.

"I'm sorry I left without telling you I was going…both of you."

"It's okay just…don't scare me like that." He nodded and pulled me back into bed, we both fell back asleep, but next time he doesn't listen to me…. I'm burning that damn uniform of his.

End

Jet: uh it wasn't that back good job Rain

C.R: *smiles* Thank you

Jet: but wait why would you burn my uniform for not listening to you?

C.R:…..Its a girl thing Jet don't ask questions

Jet: But-!

C.R: *glares* but anyway SEE YA NEXT TIME RAIN IS OUTTA HERE! XD


End file.
